First Love Uni with Killua
by UniTheBlackSister
Summary: i hope you like it ! te writer of this story is @RPAL Uni and @Minato 28Hoakge


**hello everyone i'm gonna make story ...**

**if you want to read it, have fun, okay !**

**if you don't like it ? don't read it !**

**disini ada tokoh dari Choujigen Game Neptune dan Hunter x Hunter **

hari prtama masuk sekolah di LaStation Kuruku High School. di lihat seorang perempuan cantik bernama Uni dan seorang laki2 ganteng bernama Killua. Mereka berdua sekelas tetapi mereka blm saling mengenal.

pd saat pulang sekolah, Killua sdg berjalan. tiba2 tanpa disadari dia tdk sngaja menabrak Uni dan dia terjatuh

''Aduh!'' kata Uni smbil terjatuh kesakitan

"m-maafkan aku. apa kau tdk apa2?'' kt Killua smbil khawatir ''sini biar kubantu ambil bukumu''

''t-tidak perlu ne. bair aku saja yg mengambil''

pada saat Killua dan Uni ingin mengmbil buku milik Uni. Mereka saling berpegangan tgn dan mereka berdua kaget

''A-ano *blush*'' Uni kaget dan mukanya memerah

''E-ehh? *blush*" muka Killua jg memerah

''biar aku saja yg mengambi bukunya'' ktnya dg muka kesal dan mukanya memerah

''ha'i'' kt Killua dg rasa malu

setelah itu, Uni mengambil buku nya dan dia berpamit dngan Killua

''Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi skrg. Sayonara \'' ktnya dg melambaikan tgnnya

"Sayonara'' kt Killua mlambaikan tgnnya

keesokkan harinya di kelas 10.4 Uni duduk di barisan ketiga dan Killua di barisan ke ja belajar, Killua selalu melihat Uni trs hingga dia bengong. pada saat uru sdg menjelaskan matpel kimia, dia memanggil Killua

''Killua mengapa kau sampai bengong begitu'' kt gurunya memperlihatkan Kilua

''A-ano, aku tdk apa2 koq'' kt Killua dg kaget

''sekarang konsenlah pd pelajaran ini!'' kt gurunya dg galak

''H-ha'i'' kt Killua dg sedikit semangat

pada saat sore hari, Uni berjalan pulang sendiri. tiba2 dia di datangi mobil berwarna hitam dan dia didatangi dua org pria bertopeng

''siapa kau?!'' Uni dg sedikit ketakutan

salah pria bertopeng itu memegang kdua tangan Uni "kena kau perempuan kecil''

''lepaskan aku kau bodoh!'' Uni mencoba melepaskannya

tiba2 salah satu dari pria itu menutup mulut Uni dg sapu tangan yg berbau kloroform ''Mmm..mmm... nggg'' tiba2 Uni tertidur pngsan

setelah itu Uni di bawa oleh pria bertopeng ke dalam mobil dan membawanya pergi. Killua sdg menyalakan motor ingin plg ke rmh dan tiba2 dia melhat sebuah mobil hitam lewat. dia melihat Uni sdg tertidur pingsan

''Firasatku buruk sekali'' Killua melihat ada Uni di dalam mobil tertidur pingsan ketika mobil itu lewat ''i-itu kan Uni. U-Uni-chan !''

setelah itu Killua mengendarai motor itu dan mengejar mobil hitam tersebut. dia di belakang mobil htam itu dan salah satu pria bertopeng melihat nya

''hmph! sepertinya kita di ikuti' kt pria bertopeng

''serahkan saja padaku'' pri bertopeng memencet salah satu tombol itu

pada saat Killua berusaha menyusul mobil itu tiba2 ada gas beracun keluar dari knalpot mobil itu ''b-bau apa ini?!'' kt Killua dg kaget dan dia menutup hidung tersebut

gas beracun itu semakin banyak menyebar dan tiba2 Killua pingsan ''Ngg.. ngg ..'' dan dia terjatuh dari motor dan terluka di kepalanya berdarah.

saat itu, Killua di bawa ke rumah sakit. beberapa jam kemudia dia sadar ''ngg .. ngg d-dimana aku?''

tiba2 dokter itu muncul ''ahh kau sadar juga. kau sdg di rmh sakit. kau bersyukur ada seorang mnyelamatkanmu dan membawamu kesini''

''ahh souka'' kt Killua menarif nafas lega

**SKIP!**

Pada saat itu, Uni sadar dan di di ikat dan dia berada di rumah yg penuh dg kotoran ''d-dimana aku?''

dua pria bertopeng itu muncul ''kau sadar juga perempuan kecil''

Uni berkata ''mau apa kalian?!''

dua pria bertopeng itu tdk menjawab pertanyaan Uni. mereka keluar dari rumah itu

''sebaiknya kita bunuh perempuan itu'' kt slh satu pria bertopeng itu

''baiklah''

setelah itu, dua pria bertopeng itu menumpahkan banyak minyak tanah di sekitar luar rumah. stlh itu, mereka melempar korek api dan mereka kabur

''b-bau apa ini ?!'' Uni mencium bau asap

setelah itu tiba2 ada api berkobar-kobar ''Tolong ! tolong aku ! tolong !'' Uni berteriak meminta bantuan

pada saat Killua keluar dari rmh sakit, dia mendengar teriakan Uni dari jauh ''Uni, apa itu kau?! [in: aku harus menyelamatkan dia!]

Killua lgsg lari dg cepat dan mencari Uni. ketika ia menemukan sebuah rumah yg terbakar, dia mendengar Uni berteriak

''tolong aku ! tolong !'' kt Uni smbil berteriak

''Uni-chan!'' Killua lgsg masuk kedalam rumah yg terbakar itu dan melihat Uni terikat ''Uni-chan, aku akan menyelamatkanmu'' Killua melpaskan ikatan di tgn dan kaki Uni

setelah Killua melpaskan ikatan itu, Killua mnggendong Uni dan membawanya keluar

''d-daijobuka Uni-chan?'' tanya Killua dg khawatir

''a-aku tdk apa2 koq. terima kasih tlah menyelamatkanku Killua-san'' smbil tersenyum [in:seperti dugaanku, dia menyelamatkan nyawaku. aku, aku benar2 mencintainya]

''sama2'' smbil tersenyum ''a-ano, aku menyelamatkanmu k-karena a-aku m-mencintaimu *blush*'' muka Killua memerah

''a-ano, aku m-mncintaimu j-juga ne *blush*'' muka Uni memerah

Killua menurunkan Uni dan berkata ''maukah kau jadi pacarku?'' kt Killua *blush

''a-ano, a-aku mau menjadi pacarmu'' kt Uni dg hati yg senang sekali

"arigatou Uni-chan'' Killua memeluk Uni

''Douita Killua-san'' Uni memeluk Killua

merka berdua hidup senang karena bisa berhubungan. itulah cinta pertama Killua dg Uni

**THE END!**

**I HOPE FOR THE READER ENJOY THIS STORY! ^^**


End file.
